gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Strip Club
A strip club is an establishment that typically offers erotic dance by scantly-clad strippers or dancers to customers, including the player. The shopfront of strip clubs have often appeared in some form, either as part of street scenery, particularly in red-light districts, or as an interactive locale, complete with interiors and even the ability to pay for a strip club's facilities. Strip clubs as interactive locations have appeared in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto:Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes, and Grand Theft Auto V, however they function more like bikini bars as their dancers do not actually strip, excluding GTA V, where they do strip. GTA Vice City Stories When the player upgrades a protection racket business to high-roller status, a prostitute can be seen pole dancing inside with gang members paying close attention to the dance. GTA Vice City The only strip club in GTA Vice City is The Pole Position Club, which, following "Shakedown", may be purchased by the player. In addition to open stages (which are primarily populated by conventional pedestrian models), the Pole Position offers backroom dances by a stripper, which the player may pay by the minute ($5 every 5 game minutes) to watch. By spending a total of $300 on the dances, the player will complete the club's asset mission, allowing the player to acquire money from the club from this point on, and it will drop 4000$ each day. The stockier backroom stripper is also replaced by a slimmer and more scantly-clad counterpart. In addition, once the club's asset mission is completed, another backroom of the club is opened. Upon entering this room, a cutscene is activated showing a more animated stripper dressed in a cowgirl theme dancing for Tommy. Before this room is unlocked, the room is closed, with a sign reading "No Entry - Management Only" posted on the door. The stripper in this room is rumored to be one of the twins mentioned in the game's manual. The other is a bartender in Malibu Club after that asset is bought. GTA San Andreas GTA San Andreas offers the player an expanded number of strip clubs dotted around San Andreas: 4 in total, not including Jizzy's Pleasure Domes, which is only accessible in game during a mission. They include: * The Pig Pen in East Los Santos, Los Santos. * The Big Spread Ranch in Bone County. * The Old Venturas Strip Strip Club in the Old Venturas Strip, Las Venturas. * Nude Strippers Daily, east from Come-A-Lot, Las Venturas. (Several other strip clubs are in evidence, but cannot be entered.) ThePigPen.jpg|The Pig Pen, East Los Santos The strip clubs come with two different interiors, depending on their location and size; one is a large version adopted by large, inner city strip clubs (The Pig Pen and the Old Venturas Strip Strip Club), while the other is a smaller more compact version adopted by smaller strip clubs (The Big Spread Ranch and Nude Strippers Daily). In all strip clubs in the game, the player may receive a private dance in a backroom for $100 (only one dancing animation is featured), or throw $20 worth of money at dancing strippers in public area, prompting them to execute increasingly erotic dance moves. In addition, the clubs are typically protected by security; any unruly behavior by the player (such as jumping onto a stripper's stage or firing a gun) will prompt security guards to react aggressively against the player, resulting in the player being unable to use any of the club's facilities. The private dances go into 3 levels of dance sessions. Each one has a different dancer with different moves: *The first dancer wears a skimpy school girl outfit *The second wears a corset and a thong and performs slightly more erotic dance moves *The third wears a sexy cop outfit and performs even more erotic dance moves Also, the music collection only consists of 3 songs that play in the main areas and private rooms of all strip clubs. 2 of the songs are from CSR 103.9 and the other is from Bounce FM. The songs are: *Samuelle- "Do You Like What You See? *En Vogue- "My Lovin (Never Gonna Get It)" *Isley Brothers- "Between The Sheets" GTA IV In GTA IV, only two strip clubs exist, The Triangle Club in Bohan and the Honkers Gentlemen's Club in Alderney. Music selection differs in the GTA IV strip clubs this time. In The Triangle Club, The Vibe 98.8 playlist will play in the main area (abeit without commercials) while Honkers plays the Electro-Choc playlist but in Episodes From Liberty City (disc version) Electro-Choc will play in both clubs. In the case of private dances however, there are three songs for each dance session. This applies in both strip clubs. While dancers in open areas are no longer interactive in the same sense as in GTA San Andreas, players still have access to backroom lapdances, which has been improved to reward players who incrementally pay with increasingly erotic dancing. There is also more variation in the types of dancers available. And instead of walking into a marker for the dances, there are strippers who will walk up to the player and ask if they want a dance or not. There are three levels in this system: * Level 1: The first session is a basic dance routine conducted by a single stripper. Players must pay $50."Come Into My Life" by Rick James is usually the first song played (except in Honkers). * Level 2: Upon completion of the first round of dancing, the player can choose to receive more erotic lapdances from the same strip dancer for an additional $50, adding up to a cost of $100. "Ooh La La" by Goldfrapp plays during this level. * Level 3: If the player chooses to go on after the second round is over, a second strip dancer will join in for a duo session, and ends with the first stripper commenting that she is done and wants to "towel herself down". The player will throw in an additional $150 for this dance, resulting in a total cost of $250. "Shake Ya Ass" by Mystikal is the last song played on this level (except in Honkers). Strippers in the strip clubs will sometimes wear garters (bands of elastic cloth; usually worn around the thigh by exotic dancers and strippers). If one looks closely at the dollar bills stuffed into the garter, they are seen to be 69 dollar bills, another innuendo by Rockstar to the 69 sex position. Strip clubs in GTA IV may also be used as a place for players to bring their friends (or even girlfriend, depending on their taste) to during outings, but requires the player "enjoy themselves" by paying for at least one private dance. Like in GTA San Andreas, security guards are ever present in strip clubs, watching for disruptive behavior and preparing to react to troublemakers a hostile manner; a strip club's operations will also cease if the player chooses to run amok in the vicinity. If you have a friend such as Roman at the strip club, he will help you fight the Security Guards. In order to enter a strip club, the player must be disarmed. There is a glitch in the PS3 version in which if Niko goes into the Triangle Club alone and partakes in a private dance, the dancer may run away after the dance and security guards will attack, regardless of whether the player has drawn a weapon or not. GTA V Strip Clubs in GTA V have been upgraded since GTA IV. There is only one club in Los Santos, the Vanilla Unicorn. It offers things such as new and improved lap dances (but without the previous feature of lap dance music), where the dancers are fully naked except from panties, the ability to throw money at the strippers, and the ability to actually be thrown out by the bodyguards. When having the private dance, the player can choose to flirt with the and/or touch the stripper while trying to make sure the guard can't see them. Doing either of these things raises the strippers personal like bar. If it reaches the top, the player can choose to take them home, or receives the ability to get a double dance. When Trevor takes over the Vanilla Unicorn he receives free dances from all the girls at the club. The no touching rule no longer applies to any of the 3 characters after this point, so players can touch the girls as much as they like, even with the bouncer looking right at them. They may even walk on the stage without being thrown out. GTA Online In GTA Online, the strip club is unlocked after reaching rank 6. The player will receive a text message, and the player can visit the club anytime they want. They player can get a private dance, and can raise the strippers' bar, by flirting with them, but using a microphone if they have one. However, the strippers don't dance topless like in single player. After the like bar is increased enough, their number will be added to the players' phone. Then, they can call the stripper, to come to their house to give a private dance for free. Trivia * GTA Vice City Stories offers a non-interactive strip club interior in the "high-roller" level Protection Racket business option in the Empire Building side-mission. The interior is that of a strip club with a single dancer. There is no interaction in this, though it's possible to jump onto the stage and move Victor up to the dancer, though she ignores him and continues pole dancing. See also * Nightclub * Bar *Pornography Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Features Category:Features in GTA Vice City Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Features in GTA V Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Hobbies and Pastimes Category:Locations Category:Nightclubs Category:Strip Clubs